Wake Me Up Please
by UltravioletPinkRanger
Summary: Something strange is happening to our favorite students at Hogwarts, and no one knows why, or how to fix it. Will someone find the answers before it's too late?
1. The Beginning

"Granger! Must you always have your head stuck in a book?"

Hermione looked up from the page she was reading to find Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, shaking his head.

"You're like that one girl from that muggle cartoon, what was her name? Beatrice? Banana? Bentley?"

"Belle?" Hermione finally answered for him, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah her," he said, lounging in the chair next to her. "I can think of a million other things you could be doing, starting with number one: me," he smirked.

"Draco, it's the middle of the day!" Hermione shrieked, glancing around nervously, hoping no one heard him, but there was no one present in that corner of the library, but them.

"Haven't you heard of a little thing called afternoon delight?" He winked.

"Yes I have, but I'm studying at the moment, and since you don't let me study at night anymore, I need to get it done now," Hermione argued. "Plus we have less than two months of school left, and our N.E.W.T.S. creeping up on us like a hungry hyena,"

"I know, I just love riling you up," Draco laughed, leaning over the arm rest to kiss her on the cheek. "So what are we studying today?"

"Vampires,"

"Please don't tell me you're going to start reading that muggle book every girl here seems to be fawning over," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Already did, and let me tell you that was one thing someone should not have brought back from the future. It's hardly realistic, I mean, vampires _do_ _not_ sparkle,"

"Thank goodness for that," Draco snorted as he pulled out his book. "They're already egomaniacs as it is, we don't need them flashing around their glitter for us. What page are you on?"

They spent the next hour studying together, with a couple of breaks in between initiated by Draco and ended by Hermione.

"Okay, I need to go now," Hermione said, releasing her lips from Draco's and closing her book. "I told Ginny I'd meet her,"

"Girl stuff I presume?" Draco asked as he traced her jawline with his nose.

"What else?" Hermione replied, smiling. She gave Draco a peck on the lips and then started walking away.

"Er, Granger, the exits _that_ way," Draco gestured to his right, noticing Hermione was heading in the opposite direction.

"I'm just gonna get a book for Ginny really fast," Hermione told him. "Or you know, I'm sneaking off to see my other boyfriend and the whole Ginny thing is my alibi," she joked.

"That better not be the case," Draco scoffed, getting up from his chair and grabbing Hermione by the waist. He pushed her up against the bookshelf and kissed her fervidly. "Now go be a good girl and get your friend her book," he said when he broke away, "I'm gonna go play some Quidditch. Meet me at nine, don't be late." And after placing a quick final kiss on her temple he turned to leave.

"Yes sir," Hermione saluted as he walked away. She stayed put against the bookshelf as she calmed herself. She didn't need people to see her walking around the library with her cheeks flushed to the color of a raspberry. She shook her head and chuckled, as she thought back to how she started finding herself in these predicaments.

It was the beginning of the school year, and as if the term wouldn't be difficult enough with it being their final year and having just defeated the most powerful dark wizard ever, McGonnagal decided to implement some interhouse unity. This meant they would have activities where you had to interact with people who weren't in your house. That wasn't the part Hermione had a problem with however. The new Headmistress had had the bright idea that Hermione should be in charge of creating and presiding over said activities- along with Draco Malfoy.

Being the immature child that he was, Draco naturally threw a fit. Apparently witnessing firsthand the atrocities of prejudice, and surviving the war (and being acquitted of all crimes), did not completely change his perception of muggle-borns. Okay, Hermione had been wrong about that. Draco really _had _changed his views and didn't mind muggle-borns anymore, and refrained from insulting them the best he could. He did however still think that he was the coolest guy to walk the planet. No, what Draco had a problem with was working with Hermione, best friend of Harry Potter, Gryffindor Princess, the Brightest Witch of their Age, etc. Apparently it wasn't even about her being a muggle-born anymore, it was about her being her, the bossy, know-it-all, bookworm.

Hermione wasn't too pleased with the arrangement either, and though she was hurt that he simply didn't want to work with her because she was her, she couldn't deny that she shared the same sentiments. Who would want to work with someone who thought people should worship the ground they walked on, believed everyone should listen to them, and issued commands like a drill sergeant?

Anywho, McGonnagal sternly told them that she was not changing her mind, and they just had to look past their differences and work together. In other words, suck it up.

Their first couple of meetings were a disaster. They didn't stop arguing and taunting each other. The third meeting, Hermione stomped out after being there less than ten minutes. By their fourth meeting they realized they had to get something done because it was the only one left before the actual event. Although they didn't succeed in not bickering, they did it significantly less, and they managed to pull something decent together. The activity was a welcome back to Hogwarts extravanganza. Everybody loved it and had a good time, and surprisingly, everyone got along.

There was to be one activity a month, which meant Hermione and Draco had to meet quite often, much to their dismay. They got along slightly better while preparing for October's Halloween Festival, and remained as civil as they could while putting together November's Turkey Day. By December only three or four insults were hurled during their get-togethers.

That was the month everything changed.

"So, how many Christmas trees are we getting?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Twelve," she replied as she magically set up garlands all around the Great Hall. "Hagrid should be bringing them up any moment now,"

"Okay, and how is that 'Secret Santa' thing gonna work?"

"You _know_ how it's going to work Malfoy. We've been over this twenty times already! After the feast the house elves are going to come and deliver the gifts to everyone,"

"And, er, how were the house elves supposed to get all those gifts?" Draco asked her nervously.

"You, and Blaise, and Theo were supposed to go around and collect the gifts from all the students and then give them to the house elves. You _did_ collect all the gifts, didn't you Draco?" Hermione glared at him.

"Yeah, about that… it might've possibly slipped my mind,"

Draco wished he knew a spell to make him disappear, for at the moment Hermione's face was turning a shade of red that should be illegal. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

"I didn't know you knew my middle name," Draco managed to smirk before being continuously hit on the arm by Hermione's fists. "Ow!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT DONE BY THIS MORNING AND IT IS NOW FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON!"

"Alright, alright, I'll get it done!" he said, shirking away, and rubbing his arm. "Sheesh woman!"

"It's Granger, not woman!" Hermione yelled at him, "I mean, Hermione," she corrected herself, blushing. She quickly went back to putting up the garlands. Draco gave a snicker, and left to get his job done before she killed him.

The party was a success, especially the Secret Santa exchange. "You're welcome," Draco whispered to Hermione haughtily when the house elves marched in and gave everyone their gift, to which she just rolled her eyes.

The two of them were the last to leave once everyone had gone back to their quarters and everything was cleaned up. "Another party down, six more to go," Hermione sighed.

"Fabulous," Draco exasperated. "Goodnight then Granger,"

"Night Malfoy," Hermione parted as they began to turn their separate ways. "What the-" One of the silver garlands she had put up in the Great Hall had wrapped itself around her and Malfoy, and was now pulling them together.

"What did you do to these garlands Granger?" Draco said angrily.

"I didn't do anything!" she yelped. Her arms were now bound to her sides, and to make matters worse she was pressed up against Malfoy's chest. That was when Peeves appeared.

"You two have no place to go until you obey the mistletoe!" He sung mischievously. Hermione and Draco both looked up at the ceiling above them. Sure enough, the offending plant was hanging above their heads.

"Let us go!" Hermione hollered.

"Let us go Peeves, or I'll get the Bloody Baron," Draco threatened.

"Can't get the Bloody Baron if you're trapped in a garland," Peeves trilled.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and groaned. "Just get it over with," Hermione grumbled.

A second later Draco's lips were on hers and he was kissing her, sending a tingle down her spine. She felt her heart beat quicken as he deepened the kiss, and she unconsciously responded. Somewhere between the beginning and where they were now she had lost all train of thought. Before she knew it their tongues were in each others' mouths, playing their own game. _Wait, _Hermione thought, _this is not how this was supposed to go. This kiss should be over by now- it should've been over the second after it began._ Hermione started to pull away, and Draco followed suit.

The two of them just stared at each other as Peeves unwound the garland from their bodies, not sure of what had just happened. The moment they were free they hurried off in opposite directions towards their dorms without saying a word.

The day after the incident they both left for Christmas vacation. They didn't even look at each other as they boarded the train in Hogsmeade just one door away from the other. Both, however, spent the next three weeks thinking about nothing but that kiss.

The tension was high their first meeting after they got back from the holidays, but neither of them mentioned what had transpired. The meeting after that, though, Draco just couldn't take it anymore, and kissed her again. "I've decided that I really like kissing you," he had said, and Hermione made no objection.

After that they snogged at least once a meeting, and even sometimes in the hallways if they caught each other at the right moment. It wasn't as if they were embarking on a new relationship- every night they parted with some sort of insult, the most recent being "I loathe you"- they just enjoyed having someone to make-out with, no strings attached.

The strings slowly became attached however. By the beginning of February, Hermione came to realize she couldn't stand it when Pansy flirted with Draco and attempted to kiss him. Meanwhile, Draco noticed that every time he caught Ron gaping at Hermione he wanted to march right up to him and sock him in the face. Valentine's Day had wreaked havoc on both their hearts as each had to watch the other go on a date with someone else. Hermione was the first to admit that she felt something other than loathing when it came to Draco, and he divulged his changed feelings for her right after. They both came to the conclusion that it would be best if they agreed to just stick to each other, and leave all other potentials behind. Thus began their exclusive relationship.

Of course, no one knew but them. They wanted to avoid the hostile reactions their friends would be sure to give them. It helped that they had the excuse of being the Interhouse Activities Coordinators and had to see meet with each other multiple times a week. They had been designated a classroom to meet since the beginning of the year, so it really wasn't as if they were sneaking around. Besides, Draco still badgered her in the halls when he saw her, which took away any growing suspicion.

It was now May, and Hermione felt things were going quite well for the two of them. She didn't dare think past the end of the school year though. Who knew where life would take them after that?

Sighing Hermione made her way to section of books dedicated to things that pertained to sleep. Ginny had had a troublesome dream and wanted to know what it could possibly mean. Hermione scanned the titles of the books in front of her, looking for one that would fit Ginny's purpose. She caught sight of a deep blue one entitled _From Dreams to Nigtmares: the Unspoken Hopes and Fears That Keep You Up At Night. _Hermione lifted it off the shelf and examined it.

_This looks good,_ she thought as she flipped it open. She flinched as her finger skimmed the edge of the page at the wrong angle, giving her a paper cut. She wasn't able to pay attention to her wound however, for at that moment she was startled by a blue light the erupted out of the book. It hit at her heart, disappearing into her skin, and sending a shock to ripple through her entire body. She dropped the book onto the floor, and put her hand over her chest. She examined the spot where the light had struck carefully. It didn't look harmed in anyway, and she didn't feel any different, which Hermione gathered to mean she was okay. She picked up the book, which had fallen closed and put it back on the shelf, not paying attention to where she placed it. _Maybe not_, she shuddered. She grabbed another book, _Why in the World Did I Dream of That?_, and threw it open onto the floor. When it didn't do anything strange she decided it was safe to check out and hurriedly left the library.

**A/N**: Ooo what's going to happen? Nothing hopefully, but this is Hogwarts, something _always _happens_._


	2. Hermione

**A/N:** Thanks to those who read and reviewed, I really appreciate it :) And as you know I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Anyway, on to Chapter 2!

**_Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams?_ - Alfred Lord Tennyson**

Hermione made her way into the Gryffindor common room, sucking on her finger in an attempt to nurse it back to health. The taste of blood had since left her mouth, but the pain was still there. She nodded hello to Parvati and Lavender who were sitting together dissecting Professor Trelawny's latest predictions for them. As Hermione walked up the stairs to the girls' dorms she felt herself go slightly light headed, but she quickly shook it away.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny greeted he warmly. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom really quick and then we can go,"

"Alright then" Hermione said, taking a seat on Ginny's bed and setting the book she had gotten next to her. Ginny closed the door behind her, and Hermione found herself unexpectedly enveloped in darkness. _What's with the lack of light?_ She thought. She whipped out her wand and muttered _lumos_, but it didn't light up. She tried again, but it was to no avail. Frustrated, she got up and thrust open the bedroom door, letting the light from the hallway stream in. It suddenly felt like forever since Ginny had left for the bathroom.

With a huff, Hermione made to go find her friend, but just as she was about to leave she heard an impatient tapping at the window. An owl was hovering outside, waiting to be let in. She unlatched the window and granted the bird entrance. It flew in and promptly deposited the letter it was carrying onto her head. The parchment fell to the floor, and Hermione bent over to pick it up, noticing her name printed on the front. She unsealed it and was surprised to see the unmistakable handwriting of her father.

_Hermione, _she began to read,

_We are sorry, but your mother and I have decided that we no longer want you to live with us. We actually don't want to be a part of your world whatsoever. We thought we could get passed what you did to us this past year, but we can't. We are appalled that you would tamper with our memories, let alone our heads at all, and we can't trust you to not do it again. We feel completely violated and don't feel safe with you in our home. Do not try contacting us in anyway. Do not plan on visiting us during the holidays. We have relocated to where we hope you or anyone like you can find us. Goodbye._

_Daniel Granger_

The letter dropped from Hermione's hands and floated to the floor the moment she finished it. Her blood went cold and her stomach suddenly felt nonexistent.

How could this be possible? When she saw her parents over the summer they had understood and accepted that she had only done what she thought was best. The last letter she had received from her mother was full of excitement for the time they would spend together the next time she went home.

Hermione sat back on the bed, not feeling she could stand anymore, and not knowing what to do. She buried her face in her hands. _Where is Ginny? _she whimpered. At that moment she wanted nothing more than a hug and a few words of consolation. Her ears perked up as she heard giggling outside the room. Hoping it was her friend, Hermione went out into the hallway.

Instead of the perfect ginger hair of the only female Weasley, she was met with the pitch black strands of Pansy Parkinson. The pug-faced girl was being nuzzled by some boy in Slytherin robes who Hermione couldn't see because he was hidden by Pansy's neck.

Wait- what were two Slytherin's doing in Gryffindor Tower?

"Ahem," Hermione coughed, getting Pansy's attention. Pansy's eyes shot open into an immediate glare, and the boy removed himself from her neck. Hermione froze still and felt her body go numb with shock as she found herself staring at the silvery gray eyes she had grown to love over the past few months.

"Is there a problem Granger?" Pansy asked as she turned towards Hermione, a triumphant and malicious grin on her face. "As you can see Draco has finally come to his senses. He knows I'm the only girl for him,"

Draco snaked his arms around Pansy and rested his head on her shoulder. "You couldn't honestly believe I would choose to be with _you_?" he snickered. "You were a _game _Granger, a fun, laughable _sport_. Like I would ever genuinely link myself to you, a _mudblood_. You aren't even fit to scrub my shoes,"

"Oh, Draco, I love you," Pansy gushed.

"I love you too Pans," Draco said, slamming her up against the wall and crashing his lips to hers.

Hermione instantly felt like she had just been punched in her gut, and to add to that, violently sick, like she was going to throw up everything she had ever eaten in her life, and then her insides. _This can't be happening…_ the voice in her head cried.

"Hermione?"

Hermione drew her attention away from the furiously snogging Pansy and Draco and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny walking toward her. Her _friends_. She ran into Harry's arms and began to cry.

"Oh Harry," she choked through her tears. She waited for his familiar embrace to calm her, but his arms stayed at his sides.

"Hermione there's something we need to tell you," Harry said, ignoring her sobs and prying her off of him. "We're grateful for your help in destroying Voldemort,"

"You were great, really great," Ron complimented her without any emotion.

"But we don't need you anymore," Harry finished.

Hermione tried to keep her head on straight as she watched her world crumble around her. _No. Just no. First my parents, then Draco, and now _them_?_

"Don't bother coming to the burrow anymore," Ginny put in, walking toward Hermione, forcing her backwards. "You'd just be ignored. Plus, I don't need my Harry paying attention to anyone, but me. They're done with you Hermione, they got what they needed and now it's time for you to go," Ginny was pushing Hermione back with her advancing steps. They were no longer in the girls' hallway, but at the top of the stairway. "Goodbye Hermione."

In one swift motion Ginny placed her hands on Hermione's chest and shoved her, sending her through the wooden stair rail and over the edge of the landing. Hermione only had a short time to scream before hitting the ground with a thud and succumbing to darkness.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Ginny said as she walked back into her room, expecting Hermione to be waiting there for her. She looked around her vacant quarters, confused. _Where did she go? _She wondered. Her head shot behind her and into the hallway as she heard a loud smash, followed by many shrieks and screams.

She ran out of her room and noticed that there was a gap of missing bars in the rail at the landing, where it was obvious someone had fallen through. She looked down to the floor below and gasped.

"_Hermione!" _She ran down the stairs and fell down at her friend's side, lifting the girl's head onto her lap. Hermione was twitching violently, while making muffled groans, and even though her eyes were closed, tears were spilling out. Everyone stared at her, shocked and dumbfounded, while Ginny tried to shake her awake. "Hermione? Hermione can you hear me?" Ginny called to her friend, crying. Suddenly, Hermione's body went still. Ginny put her ear up to her friend's chest, and her mind seemed to shut down as she realized there was no heartbeat. "Her heart's stopped," she stammered with a voice that sounded lost.

"Somebody get help!" Dean yelled, as he hurriedly substituted Ginny's legs with a pillow, and began CPR on Hermione, while Seamus led Ginny to the nearest lounge chair. There was a scramble as Parvati ran out the portrait hole.

"Come on Hermione…" Dean pleaded as he pressed onto her chest.

Not a minute later Parvati returned with a pale Professor McGonagall at her heels.

"_Coreditus!_" McGonnagal shouted, pointing her wand at Hermione's chest. Hermione's body jerked up as she let out a sharp gasp before falling back down, still again. The room was silent as Dean put his head over her heart and listened.

"Mr. Thomas?" McGonagall shakily asked him for the verdict.

He looked up at the Headmistress and nodded, "She's breathing again,"

Everyone in the room sighed with relief. "Thank God," McGonagall said, putting her hand to her heart and taking a breath. She then conjured up a stretcher and had Dean carry Hermione onto it, before levitating it out of the common room. Dean and Seamus followed, both supporting a still shocked Ginny.

"Mr. Finnegan if you would be so kind to alert Misters Potter and Weasley, and have them come to the Hospital Wing immediately. Seamus nodded and sped down the corridor to the Quidditch pitch.

Draco couldn't seem to stop thinking. Ever since Hermione mentioned that they only had two more months of school left, his mind had been occupied with what was going to happen in the future. Especially _their _future. Would they even have one once they were done with Hogwarts? _I bloody hope so, _Draco thought to himself as he made his way toward the Quidditch pitch. He had decided quite a while ago that a life without Hermione wasn't a life worth living, and since he wanted to remain on this earth for many more years it seemed he had no choice but to make her a permanent fixture. All he had to do was get her to agree, which meant he'd have to ask her. _I guess I'll ask her tonight,_ Draco concluded. A moment later he was run into by a frazzled looking Gryffindor.

"Watch where you're going Finnegan!" He bellowed as he dropped his Quidditch equipment to the ground. It was obvious Seamus didn't care that he'd just nearly knocked someone over, for he didn't even look behind him to see who it was.

"Harry! Ron!" he yelled into the sky at the two boys flying around. Draco looked up and noticed the two Gryffindors for the first time. They stopped what they were doing and sped down to Seamus, hopping off their brooms once they reached them.

"Hey Seamus, what is it? Are you okay?" Harry asked his friend, who had his hands on his knees and was panting.

"It's- it's Hermione," Seamus wheezed, and Draco froze where he stood. "We don't know what happened. She fell off the second floor landing in the Gryffindor girls dorms and was thrashing and- it was terrible Harry. Her- her heart stopped, but McGonnagal got it going again. She's in the infirmary,"

Seamus had explained all of this rather quickly, but clear enough so that Harry, Ron, and even Draco understood every word. Without wasting another second Harry and Ron dropped their brooms and raced into the castle.

Tired, Seamus sat on the nearest bench and then looked at Draco, who hadn't moved since Seamus had said Hermione's name. "Sorry I ran into you, mate," Seamus apologized. Draco gave a curt nod before abandoning his things and walking slowly into the castle. "Hey Malfoy, you forgot your stuff!" Seamus called after him, but it didn't even register.

_Hermione…fell…heart stopped…_ Draco's mind was reeling. He had to get to the hospital wing, and he didn't care who would be there when he did.

"What's the matter with her Poppy?" Professor McGonnagal asked the nurse, who was once again checking Hermione's pulse. It was normal, but Hermione still remained unconscious and nothing was waking her up.

"I don't know Minerva. I haven't seen this before. It's as if she's trapped in her own mind,"

"Well then get her out!" Harry snapped.

"Mr. Potter control yourself!" McGonnagal scolded him. Harry and Ron had only been there about five minutes, and were not pleased with the lack of information on what was wrong with their friend and how to fix her. Ron was consoling Ginny a couple beds over, but Harry stayed at Hermione's side.

"Until I figure out what caused this in the first place, there's nothing I can do Mr. Potter. We'll just have to hope she gets out of this on her own." With those final words Madam Pomfrey retreated to her office to do some research. McGonnagal followed suit not long after.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and then kissed her on the forehead. "We'll get you back Hermione, you can count on it," he said. His head then turned towards the hospital entrance where someone had just walked in. "I was wondering if you'd show up," he acknowledged them.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron scowled.

"My girlfriend is lying unconscious on a hospital bed Weasley, where else do you expect me to be?" Draco retorted, walking over to Hermione's bed.

"_Excuse me?_" Ron seethed, his face turning a violent shade of red. He got up and started to approach Draco. "Don't you even dare go near her!"

"Ron, no," Harry shook his head. "I was wondering when one of you would finally tell us," Harry said to Draco, who had conjured a chair and was now at Hermione's side, holding her hand.

"It couldn't stay a secret forever,"

"Wait, you _knew_?" Ron hissed at Harry.

"Hermione's like my sister Ron," Harry answered. "I pick up on things. It's been obvious they've had something going for months,"

"_Months?" _

"Get over it Ron, we have other things to worry about. Go back to Ginny,"

Ron grumbled as he went back to his sister.

"What happened?" Draco asked. "I heard Seamus say she fell through the stair rail, and that her heart stopped beating, but _how_?

Harry sighed. "We're still not exactly sure. Ginny said she left Hermione in her room for two minutes to use the bathroom and when she got back Hermione was gone, then she heard a crash that turned out to be Hermione's fall. Ginny started to freak out when she realized Hermione wasn't breathing, that's when Dean took over and tried to do CPR-"

"He did what?"

"CPR, it's an emergency maneuver you use when someone's not breathing- please don't make me explain it further,"

"Keep going then,"

"Parvati came back with McGonnagal and she did some sort of spell that got Hermione breathing again, but she didn't wake up. And that's all we know. The only one who would know what happened in between the time Ginny went to the bathroom and Hermione fell through the stairs would be Hermione," Harry finished, stroking Hermione's cheek. "It just doesn't make sense, Madam Pomfrey said she could've come to by now,"

"Well then I guess it's up to us to figure it out," Draco stated. He studied Hermione's face, which was paler than his at the moment, and he wished he could kiss her so her cheeks would redden like they always did. Though she was sleeping, she didn't look restful like she usually did. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and her mouth was nearly in a frown. He then noticed a small speck of water at the corner of her eye. "Was she crying?" Draco asked curiously.

"I guess so," Harry said, though he wasn't sure.

"She- she was jerking when I got to her," Ginny spoke up for the first time since Draco had arrived. "And she was crying and making noises, but no matter how much I shook her, her eyes didn't open. It was almost like she was dreaming,"

"That would explain what Madam Pomfrey said to McGonnagal," Harry commented, and Draco gave him a quizzical look. "She said that it's like Hermione's trapped in her own mind. There's something going on up there, and it's preventing her from waking up,"

"Maybe it's what drove her to fall down the stairs," Ron put in.

"You make it sound like she threw herself off, Weasley," Draco said, glaring at him.

"What I meant, _Malfoy_, was maybe it was what caused her to fall,"

"Dean did mention it looked like she had been pushed, though he didn't see anyone up there, not even a ghost," Harry interjected.

"I would've seen if there was someone there," Ginny hiccupped.

"Maybe she touched something," Draco suggested. "We should back track where she went today before this happened,"

"Yes, 'cause we're going to go along with whatever you say Malfoy," Ron sneered.

"That's actually a good idea Malfoy," Harry agreed, to Ron's dismay. "The last time I saw her was at lunch, and before that she was with us the whole time in Transfiguration and Charms, and then she was with us at breakfast. She seemed completely fine through all of that,"

"After lunch she was with us in Potions," Ron added, "And then she had her free period, which she spent…"

"In the library with me," Draco continued. "And then at 4:50 she went to go meet Ginny to do whatever it is they were going to do before dinner,"

"And she got to my room at 5:00, which means she didn't go anywhere else because that's how long it takes to get to Gryffindor Tower from there," Ginny finished. They all looked at each other, not certain what to do with their information. Anything could've triggered Hermione's sudden state.

"Well I think it's obvious," Ron said matter-of-factly. "Malfoy did something to her,"

"_Ron!_" Ginny squealed.

"How dare you accuse me of harming her!" Draco snarled, standing up from his seat.

"It makes sense though doesn't it? She was fine until she returned from the library where she was with _you_,"

"Just because you weren't aware of our relationship doesn't give you the right to make presumptions about me Weasley," Draco retaliated.

"Presumptions? I'm just going off of the evidence I've accumulated after seven years of knowing you, Malfoy,"

"Ron, stop," Harry put his hand up to silence his friend. "Draco wouldn't hurt Hermione, he loves her,"

Ron flinched at the last part Harry said. He didn't believe it and didn't want to. "How can you trust him Harry?"

"Because Hermione trusts him, and he came here to see her despite the fact that he knew we would be here too,"

"Fine then," Ron said, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm gonna take Ginny back to her room. Owl me if there's any change. Come on Gin." Ron helped his sister up and then the two of them walked out the door.

"Well this has been a very eventful day," Draco huffed, massaging his forehead.

"We're at Hogwarts Malfoy, everyday is eventful," Harry said dryly, to which Draco gave a snicker. They looked at each other for a moment, both realizing that for the first time they were having a civil conversation.

"Ginny seemed very distraught,"

"She found her friend lying on the floor and was the first one to realize she wasn't breathing. I'd be distraught too,"

"I guess I just never thought about how close they were. What's the deal with you two anyway?"

Harry's face went glum. "We're kind of on a hiatus at the moment,"

"Why?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "We had a silly fight and have yet to make up for it,"

"Well that's just stupid," Draco said truthfully. "Do you love her?"

"Yes,"

"Then let her know. Take it from me, Potter , you want to enjoy your happiness as long as you can," Draco looked wistfully over at Hermione.

"She'll get out of it," Harry assured, noticing his gaze. "She's a strong girl,"

"Hopefully we figure this out soon," Draco heaved.

"Well we know that nothing happened during her first two classes, since she was partnered with me and Ron in both," Harry continued with their investigation. "She's not allergic to anything, and Ron, Ginny, and I each had at least one of the things she ate at breakfast and lunch, so it couldn't have been those. In potions she was partnered with… Pansy," Harry eyes flickered at Draco as he said her name.

"I'll talk to her," Draco told him. "She'll tell me if she did anything, though I hope for her sake that she didn't,"

"Me, too," Harry conceded, as Draco took Hermione's hand and kissed it before reluctantly heading towards the doors. He gave a small laugh once Draco disappeared. It was one thing to know your former enemy was in love with your best friend, but it was another thing to see. _That will take some getting used to, _Harry thought as he stared at Hermione's still form. _Now if only you would wake up so you could let us do that._


	3. Ginny

**_Dreaming or awake, we perceive only events that have meaning to us.-_ Jane Roberts**  
><strong><br>**

Ginny didn't sleep well that night. All that she could think about was her best friend lying on the ground, and then on a hospital bed. Hermione's colorless face haunted her, along with vacancy of sound from her chest.

It's not as if Ginny had never seen Hermione in the hospital wing before, she'd just never seen her like _this._ Cold, still, and helpless. The closest Hermione had been to this was when she had been petrified in her second year, but at least they knew what was wrong with her and how to bring her back. This time they had no clue on how to help her. All they could do was make sure she was still breathing.

Restless, Ginny sat up and stepped off her bed. She felt something underneath her foot and looked down to find a book on her floor.

_Why in the World Did I Dream of That?,_ Ginny read the title as she picked it up. _This must be the book Hermione got for me_.

Ginny opened it and scanned the table of contents, searching for the chapter for her. The night before she had a strange dream and she wanted to know if it could hold any hidden meaning or if it was just another dream. In it she had been walking on a beach by herself at midday when all of a sudden a huge wave came and scooped her up. She had been drowning, with no hope of swimming to the surface on time. Then she felt someone pull her out and carry her to the shore. She hadn't seen clearly who it was, but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it was Harry. She hoped it was Harry.

She didn't know what happened to them. After the war they got back together full force, and everything was going perfectly. But then they started arguing about things, like where they were going to live after Hogwarts, what career Ginny was going to take, how much of the muggle world their kids were going to be a part of. They both had different ideas for their future and it hadn't even started yet. Their last ridiculous fight resulted in them not talking all of the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, until it had been a month since they'd had an actual conversation together. It was if they had ceased to be.

It was now two months later, and as much as Ginny wanted Harry back she wasn't sure how to approach him about it. She definitely didn't want to bring up the possibility of them getting back together while there were more pressing matters at hand.

Ginny flipped open to the chapter entitled nightmares and found a section dedicated to dreams involving water.

_Waves_

_A wave in your dream can mean many things. Waves are restless and constantly changing. They are strong and forceful. In a nightmare it could mean you are fearful of being trapped in a situation you can't get out of. It could also indicate…_

_La la la la la, _Ginny read. None of this was helping. Not that it mattered anymore. Who cared what her dream could mean. She just wanted Hermione to get better.

Ginny threw the book back on the ground and lay back on her bed. Only a few more hours and it would be an appropriate time for her to be up, and she could go see her friend.

"Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy get up," Ginny prodded the blonde. He had fallen asleep in his chair at the hospital wing, his head resting on Hermione's bed.

"Hmmm?" Draco grunted groggily.

"Did you stay here all night?" Ginny asked him.

"No," Draco answered. "But not for a lack of trying. Madam Pomfrey nearly levitated me out of here. I came as soon as I could though. I guess I fell asleep here since I didn't get any of it last night," Draco looked at Hermione as he said this, and ran his hands through her hair.

"You really love her don't you," Ginny said, watching his actions.

"Yeah, I do," he replied quietly, giving a small smile. "Is that the book she got for you?" He questioned, nodding towards the book Ginny had in her hands.

"It is," Ginny answered, showing it to him.

"Have a weird dream?" he said, catching the title.

"Sort of. It's nothing really,"

"Did it help?"

"A little, I didn't read too much of it. I'm actually gonna go return it before class," Ginny told him. "So… how did this happen? You and Hermione,"

Draco gave a chuckle and then gave Ginny all the details of the evolution of his and Hermione's relationship. An hour later and they could honestly say that they were no longer enemies, if not friends.

"I better go," Ginny announced, giving Hermione's hand a squeeze.

"It was nice talking to you Weasley," Draco admitted.

"Same here, Malfoy. You're not so bad after all," she said, sending him a friendly smile before exiting the room.

She made her way to the library and left the book on the counter for Madam Pince. The thought suddenly came to her that the answer to Hermione's condition could be in here. After all, they were in a room full of books, some of which had strange enchantments.

"Excuse me," Ginny kindly addressed the old librarian. "Where do you have your books on dreams?"

Madam Pince pointed her in the direction of the section on all things pertaining to sleep, and Ginny hurried over. She only had about five minutes to spare before she really had to get to class. She perused the shelves, spotting the one dedicated to dreams. She started from the left and glanced over the titles, wondering which ones Hermione could've possibly grabbed before settling on the one she had given her.

_Dreaming of You- Melvin Markney, Sleep Well- Atlasa Mendell, From Dreams to Nightmares- Serena Hennesey, _Ginny said in her head as she read each title. _Wait a minute, that doesn't belong there,_ she went back to the last book. If there was one thing Madam Pince was obsessive about it was the placement of things in her library. All books on the shelf should always be alphabetized by the author's last name. If you took a book down and you didn't want it there were empty shelves you would place the book on to be retrieved and put back in their respective spot. Ginny scanned all the other books on the shelf and noticed that _From Dreams to Nightmares_ was the only one out of place. She slid it off the shelf and scrutinized it. It didn't look harmful, but that didn't mean it wasn't. Not wanting to jump to conclusions, Ginny opened the book. Immediately she knew it had been the wrong thing to do.

Ginny walked into class that day looking not much different than she normally did, though she was a little more subdued. Everyone knew about what had happened to Hermione Granger however, so no one questioned her attitude.

Ginny however had other things on her mind than her best friend. Like the blue light that had come out of the book she had opened. Or had she just imagined it? She wasn't so sure anymore…

But if she hadn't imagined it then it might possibly be the reason why Hermione was in the hospital wing. In that case Ginny would have to tell Harry right away, or even Draco. Deciding that figuring out what was wrong with Hermione was more important than what was going on in class, Ginny excused herself to the bathroom.

She didn't know where Harry would be at the moment, so Ginny headed toward the infirmary where she was sure Draco would still be sitting.

"Hey Ginny,"

Ginny turned the corner to find Harry standing up against the wall.

"Harry, I was actually hoping I'd run into you. I think-"

"Ginny, there's something we need to talk about," Harry interrupted her as he removed himself from the wall. "We haven't been together for two months now, and I know you've been hoping that we'll get back together. But the truth is, I don't want to get back together with you. I don't see myself sharing a future with you- I don't think I ever did. So just forget about us and move on with your life. I have."

Without waiting for a response from Ginny after his monologue, Harry pivoted away from her and walked down the corridor till he couldn't be seen.

Ginny felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest, then thrown on the floor and stomped on.

He was right, she had been hoping. Obviously she'd been hoping too much. Her and Harry were no longer even near the same page.

Ginny let out a whimper as everything he had said began to sink in. She lost her grip on her book bag and it fell to the ground. She hunched over to pick it up, but someone had beaten her to it, which made her jump because a second ago she had been sure no one was in the hall but her. The person was bent over so Ginny couldn't see who it was, but she knew it was a boy with very dark hair.

"Let me help you with that," he said as he grabbed her stuff. Ginny stopped cold when the boy looked up at her, and she grievously recognized the face of Tom Riddle. "Hello Ginny," he leered, sending a chill down her spine. "Miss me?"

Ginny couldn't find the will to speak, her mouth glued shut in fear.

"Don't be like that Ginny. We used to talk to each other all the time. I used to be your _confidant_,"

"You're-you're dead," Ginny stammered, finding her voice.

"They always think I'm dead, but that doesn't mean I am. Even your precious Harry can't defeat the greatest wizard of all time. He was a fool for thinking he could vanquish me. By the way, how is _the Boy-Who-Lived_? You two seem… _distant,_" he said, as he closed the small gap that was between him and Ginny. He gripped onto her chin with his hand, and Ginny felt like she was being burned. "He still doesn't love you then I take it. But don't despair, I will gladly make use of you, just like the last time,"

"Why me?" Ginny sobbed.

"Because, you're so full of life and energy Ginny, and it's what I need," he hissed as he began to transform from the young man into the horrific snakelike personage he had succumbed to. "And it's not as if anyone would miss you. At least something good will come of your life. You will have aided in the return of the Dark Lord, an honor few are lucky to have. Goodbye Ginny,"

Ginny screamed as he moved his hands to her forehead and sucked the life out of her, which had taken on the form of a bright white light. She could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker, until she just closed her eyes and waited for death to come.

"Ginny?" Harry shook the unconscious girl, begging her to respond. He had been in Defense Against the Dark Arts when he and the rest of the class heard a blood curdling scream outside the room. Running to see what it was, they had discovered the youngest Weasley lying on the cold floor and writhing. Ron had immediately alerted their professor, who in turn had quickly called for Madam Pomfrey, while Harry sprinted to her side.

"Don't do this to me Ginny," Harry pleaded, as he moved the hair that had fallen onto her steadily paling face. She was still jerking and he was trying to hold her still. He gave a small sigh of relief when she stopped, and hoped she would open her eyes soon. "Ginny?" he called to her, but she didn't awaken. He reached for the hand nearest to him to feel for her pulse. It wasn't there. _No, no, no, no, _he cried to himself.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey appeared at their side and shouted the same spell that Professor McGonnagal had used on Hermione. Ginny's torso catapulted upwards and she heaved a large breath, before landing back on the hard floor. Just like Hermione before her, she remained out cold.

Harry and Ron carefully placed Ginny onto a stretcher Madam Pomfrey had conjured, and then the nurse somberly levitated the girl up to the hospital wing to join her friend.

"I don't know what this is Minerva," Madame Pomfrey told the Headmistress sadly. "I've researched everything I can with the information I have and haven't come up with anything even remotely useful,"

"We'll just have to wait and see Poppy," Professor McGonnagal said, her voice trembling a little. Two of her students were unconscious with no hint of waking anytime soon, and she hadn't the slightest inkling how to get them up.

"I can keep trying various waking potions, but…"

"Do what you must Poppy. Floo me immediately if there's any change in their condition." McGonnagal took one final look at the sleeping Gryffindors and left.

"I take it you boys will be staying here all day?" Madame Pomfrey said to Draco, Harry, and Ron who had become permanent fixtures at the girls' bedsides. They nodded and she ruefully headed back to her office.

"First Hermione, and now my sister?" Ron wailed. Draco and Harry didn't know what to say. In fact, Harry hadn't said a word since they had brought Ginny in. He just sat in a chair next to her, staring blankly into her face. He knew he should be trying to figure out what was happening to his friends, but he didn't want to move from Ginny's side.

Draco had been right. He should've told her how he felt and fixed things instead of wasting his time without her. Now he didn't know if he'd ever get to tell her that he loved her and that no amount of arguments they had could change that.

No one spoke for the rest of the day and when night came they still hadn't moved from their spots. It was if they were hoping that at any second Hermione and Ginny's eyes would open and everything would be alright. It never happened.

Madame Pomfrey came out every half hour to check on the girls, and her lack of words told the boys all they needed to know: their friends were still alive, but other than that nothing had changed.

By nine o'clock the nurse ushered the three boys out of the wing, telling them that as much as she knew they wanted to stay they couldn't, and to go eat and get some rest before they ended up on a bed next to their friends. They grudgingly obliged and walked off together before Draco split from Harry and Ron and made his way to the dungeons.

Again he didn't sleep that night, thinking of nothing but Hermione. He felt empty and miserable. He missed her. He missed the way she snuck a smile over to him from the Gryffindor table. He missed the graze of her hand as he intentionally bumped into her in the hall. He missed the way her face would light up when she figured something out. He missed the rush of excitement he got when he saw her coming to him after a long day of being apart. He missed holding her and feeling the warmth radiate off her skin. He missed the feel of her lips against his and the way she would run her hands through his hair. He missed her laugh, her touch, her voice. He missed everything about her.

He missed everything that had in the past few months had become natural to him, and he regretted taking them for granted. He wanted them back.

Draco punched his pillow in frustration. _She has to wake up tomorrow, she just has to._

But Hermione, and now Ginny's, condition didn't change. Draco wanted to cry, but he was too prideful to do it in front of Harry and Ron.

"This is all too familiar Harry," Ron said morosely.

"He's dead Ron. There's no way this has anything to do with _him_," Harry refuted, knowing what Ron was referring to.

"Then what?" the redhead said angrily. "Our friend and my sister could be on their deathbeds. How long till we figure something out. All we've done is sit here moping!"

Draco felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water on him when Ron uttered the word _death_. He hated that word with a passion, especially when it was being directed at the girl he loved.

"Shut up Weasley," Draco growled. "We don't need your pessimism here. Feel free to leave if that's all your gonna bring,"

Ron mumbled a few choice curses before sitting back in his chair.

"Did you talk to Pansy?" Harry asked Draco.

"She swears she didn't do anything," he answered.

"Well then we're back to square one," Harry sighed in frustration. "The last place we know Hermione was before meeting Ginny was the library with you. Where was Ginny?"

"I didn't see her till this happened," Ron put in.

"She came to the hospital wing to see Hermione," Draco filled them in. "I was here too. We talked for an hour before she had to go class, but first she said she'd stop by the library to return a book Hermione had gotten for her the day before,"

Ron was suddenly shooting daggers at Draco, his face going purple from the intense focus he was putting on the blonde. "_You_were the last one with my sister?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Before she went to the library? Yes. That is if she even went there," Draco replied, ignoring Ron's hostile tone.

"Harry, you can't tell me you still _trust _this guy?" Ron barked, throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't see what you're getting at Ron," Harry said nonchalantly, though he knew exactly what his friend was implying.

"Hermione and Ginny both ended up _here," _he gestured to the room they were in, "not long after spending time around _him,"_ he pointed at Draco. "Don't you find that the least bit suspicious?"

"Accusing me again are you Weasley?" Draco spat, getting up from his chair.

"Yes, I am," Ron stood up, ready for another confrontation. Draco was already clenching his fists. "You're the one common factor they shared before falling unconscious. I see no reason why we shouldn't call you out as a suspect,"

"I would never hurt Hermione, or your sister, and for some reason your childish brain can't wrap itself around that. Seriously, what did your parents teach you before you got here Weasley? Or have you always had this handicap?"

"Shut it Malfoy," Ron flared. "You're probably using Hermione just like you use everyone else, for your own sheer pleasure. And once you're done with her you'll throw her away without a thought, because she's nothing to you but a toy-"

A second later and Ron had been punched in the face and pummeled to the ground, Draco's fists colliding with his stomach. Harry quickly used the levitating spell to get Draco off of Ron and to the other side of the room.

"_You bloody bastard!" _Ron yelled, clutching his broken and bleeding nose.

"What is going on here?" Madame Pomfrey shrieked as she hurried out of her office. She took in Ron's face, and then caught Draco standing up and straightening out his robes. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy- out. Mr. Weasley, I'm going to fix your nose and then I'm going to ask you to leave too. You three can come back tomorrow after you've thought about how to properly act within a hospital wing," she said sternly. "And I'll be contacting your heads of house and arranging a detention for all of you."

Groaning loudly, Harry and Draco left the wing while Ron stayed behind.

"You don't think I have anything to do with this, do you?" Draco agitatedly asked Harry once they were in the corridor.

"No," Harry replied, probably harsher than he should have. He was upset that he wouldn't get to visit Ginny and Hermione till the next day, and he was now furious with Ron.

"Thanks," Draco said before stalking away and muttering angrily. Harry felt sorry for whoever would come across him the rest of the day.


	4. A Day Without Visitation

**A/N: **Thanks for those who have read, favorited, and reviewed! You guys are awesome! Now on to Chapter 4, hope you like it :)

_**"To sleep, perchance to dream- ay, there's the rub." – **_**William Shakespeare**

The day went by painfully for Draco. He tried to focus on his professors and whatever they were teaching, but all he could think about was Hermione and not being able to see her because that stupid Weasley provoked him. He didn't feel the least bit of remorse for breaking the git's nose, and wouldn't hesitate to repeat the gesture if the Weasel came at him like that again. The only thing he'd change was being kicked out of the hospital wing and receiving detention.

He tried to cover up his melancholy and irritated attitude by blaming it on a lack of sleep, and while most people saw through it, he couldn't fool his friends, or at least one of them.

"Where were you all day yesterday?" Goyle asked him while the two of them plus Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Pansy were sitting at the Slytherin table for lunch. "We didn't see you at all,"

"Goyle nearly went crazy with no one to follow and give him orders," Blaise jibed.

"I was out," Draco responded curtly.

Nott and Goyle took this as a good enough explanation, knowing full well that prodding Draco would only make him more upset. Pansy tried to cheer him up by flirting with him like she usually did. She touched his arm, fiddled with his hand, and was in the process of running her foot up his leg when Draco had decided he'd had enough. "Dammit woman can't you keep your hands to yourself?" he barked. Pansy instantaneously scooted back. Annoyed Draco got up from his seat and left his friends.

"I'll go talk to him," Blaise said while Pansy stared down at her plate trying not to cry. He followed Draco's path and found him leaning his head against a wall not too far away. He looked as if he were deep in thought and about to pull his hair out.

"What's up Draco?" Blaise said, announcing his presence at Draco's side. "You've been distant the past few days. I thought we were past everything that happened last year,"

"It's nothing," Draco repudiated.

"This is about Granger isn't it?"

"What are you on about Zabini?" Draco asked, his tone even.

"You don't have to lie to me Draco, I know what's going on between you two," Blaise confessed. "No one else does, so don't worry about them, but you don't have to keep this from me. The question is, why are you here and not in the hospital wing?"

"Got into a fight with Weasley and got kicked out," Draco answered, not at all surprised that out of all his friends Blaise was the one to figure out his relationship with the Gryffindor Princess. "Can't go back till tomorrow,"

"That must be killing you," Blaise sympathized.

"It's like taking a tour of hell,"

"Well I don't mean to be callous about the situation, but there's nothing you can do about it right now, and if you keep up this despondence, tired won't cut it- not even for Goyle. So unless you're ready to hit them with an explanation, I suggest trying to act even remotely normal. You can start by apologizing to Pansy,"

"That last bit wouldn't be considered normal Blaise," Draco said, emitting a hollow chuckle.

"True. How about not blowing up on her again,"

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises,"

"Good enough. Now come on or we're gonna be late for Transfiguration."

Draco made it through the rest of the day without arousing anymore suspicion from his friends, though he wasn't proud of it. He should have just told them the truth instead of pretending everything was fine and dandy in his life except for a lack of sleep. He supposed he just wasn't ready to lay it on them, for Hermione's sake. He wasn't sure what they'd do to her, especially Pansy. Then again, Hermione was currently in the hospital wing and under the close supervision of Madam Pomfrey. Now might be the best time to tell them while he knows they can't get to her.

He was the first one in the hospital wing the next morning, though Harry and Ron showed up only a few minutes later. They took their usual seats next to the beds and settled into a comfortable silence while Madam Pomfrey quietly worked around them.

"You know," the nurse said, breaking the silence. "You could try talking to them, they might be able to hear you." And after giving that small suggestion she retreated back to her office.

Draco glanced up at Harry and Ron, wondering if they would say anything about the advice they'd just been given, but they didn't. They probably thought it was daft just like he did. How could an unconscious person hear you?

Suddenly Harry spoke.

"Hi, Ginny. It's Harry. I don't know what you're thinking in there, but wherever you are I hope you're alright. I hope you're trapped in a world of sunlight, and rainbows, and butterflies, and all that cliché good stuff," he laughed as he said the last part. "And I hope that somewhere in there I'm with you, or even Ron or Hermione, cause I hate to think that you're there alone. We're right here next to you, and we won't leave until Madame Pomfrey kicks us out. We're not sure what's wrong with you, but we're doing our best to find out. I'm sorry for everything, I was being stupid and I should've listened more. I was so intent on creating my perfect version of the future that I didn't stop to consider that your version may be slightly different and we'd have to compromise. But I want to be with you Ginny, I really do. Please wake up so I can tell you." Harry choked on his final couple words, Ginny's unresponsive form finally getting to him. Ron then took over.

"Hey Gin, it's Ron, you're favorite brother," the second to youngest Weasley joked. "I know I'm not the best sibling you could ever have, but you're definitely the best sister. I really need you to wake up so you can keep me in line, and tell me when I'm being crazy. Plus, mum and dad will kill me if you don't…"

Harry and Ron took turns talking to Ginny for the next hour, while Draco just listened. He still hadn't said a word to Hermione.

"If you're not going to talk to her then I will," Harry offered. The platinum blonde just stared at him. Harry cleared his throat before starting. "Hello 'Mione, Harry here. I don't know what you did to get you in this mess, but we'll figure it out just like we always do. It might take a little bit longer since we don't have you though, and you failed to leave us any clues," Harry smiled. "You're giving us quite a scare you know, and now Ginny's in your same predicament. Malfoy- I mean Draco's here, I'm sure you know that, or feel it. He's been here every second he can, and it makes me happy to know that there's someone who cares about you just as much as we do, maybe even more possibly. We need you to wake up 'Mione, we'll fall apart without you," Harry kissed her hand as he finished.

There was the screeching of a chair moving as Ron scooted over to Hermione's bedside. "Can I talk to her?" he asked Draco as politely as he could. Draco nodded in consent, though partially reluctant.

"It's Ron, Hermione. Seems a bit familiar huh? Me and Harry having to visit you in the hospital wing? We really should stop making this a common occurrence. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you, whenever you may need me, through thick and thin. We're best friends and we need to stick together," he took her hand from Harry and squeezed it. "If you really can hear me, just know that we have some things to talk about when you wake up. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about-"

Harry stopped Ron before he could go any further with what he was about to say. He had been watching Draco carefully during Ron's speech and he had noticed the Slytherin steadily tensing up with each of Ron's words.

"What?" Ron asked with mock puzzlement.

"You really have no tact do you Weasley?" Draco sneered.

"You know for someone who claims to love her you're oddly quiet. Do you have nothing to say to her Malfoy? Like '_I love you, I miss you, come back to me_'?"

"Not all love is professed in words Weasel," Draco shot back coolly. His statement shut Ron up just like he intended it to. The redheads face now resembled the shade of his hair. Harry placed his arm across Ron's chest to keep him from lunging at the man on the other side of Hermione's bed.

"Come on Ron, we have to get to class," Harry said, dragging his friend out the exit. The last thing he wanted was another fight.

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Not having to deal with Harry's on going hate was great, but it seemed Ron had enough pent up disdain for the both of them. He took a look at his sleeping love and brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "If you heard any of that, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have implied that we've done things we haven't yet, and you'd probably be berating me right now about it. It's just that Weasel- I mean Weasley is getting on my last nerve and I had to say something to get him off my back for not speaking to you yet. The truth is I have a lot to tell you, but I didn't want to do it in front of them. Just being prideful me, as usual," Draco smirked to no one.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep, you know that? It was actually while you were sleeping that I realized I loved you. It was that first meeting we had after Valentine's Day and you were so tired you fell asleep on the love seat. I transfigured it into a bed for you and covered you with the blanket so you wouldn't get cold. And then I sat back on the floor with my back rested up against it and continued to plan while I listened to you dream. I knew you were dreaming because when I would look up at you you'd be smiling. You woke up at one point, but I just told you to go back to sleep. When I got tired I lay on the bed next to you and just held you in my arms while I drifted off. When I woke up you were still asleep, and my first thought was that I had to be dreaming, because that was the only place where something as perfect as waking up to Hermione Granger could happen. Then I thought how amazing it would be if I could wake up to your face for the rest of my life. And that's when I got it, that feeling where you feel like your heart is going to burst out of your chest because you're so happy, and it just warms up your entire body, and makes you want to jump around for joy, because you've found the one person you want to do anything and everything for. Because you've found the one you care about more than anything else in the entire world. I knew right then that I was completely and ardently in love with you, and when you woke up that morning it was the first thing I said to you. I didn't even think about it, it just came out like lava from a volcano and without any chance of stopping. I just had to laugh because you were so stunned that I had said it. I know you weren't expecting me to, and to be honest, I wasn't either. But I felt it, so I said it. And when you said it to me afterward it was like every bad thing that had ever happened to me over the course of my life was redeemed by that one moment. Every day since then I've told you that I love you, and I mean it every single time, and I always hope that in the seconds that follow you'll say it back to me, because that alone is able to make my worst day a good one," at that point the smile Draco had been holding onto while he spoke broke, and the tears he had been hoarding for so long finally came out. "Please don't leave me Hermione, don't make me go through life without you, I don't think I could bear it." He rested his head on her hand as he let the tears flow down.

Little did he know that there were two Gryffindor boys still standing outside the hospital wing, and they had listened to every word he said.

When Harry and Ron returned to the hospital wing later that day after finishing all their classes, it was to find Draco asleep with his head on Hermione's bed and his hand intertwined with hers. Eavesdropping on him had shown the two a side of Draco they had never seen before. He was never one to let his walls down in front of others, and they had witnessed him in probably his most vulnerable state since Voldemort. And it was all for Hermione. This alone was enough to get Harry to completely trust their former enemy and allow him into their lives. Ron hesitantly admitted that he had no reason not to accept Draco, and though he still wasn't happy about his relationship with Hermione, he settled on tolerating him and not unnecessarily tormenting him.

Draco opened his eyes when he heard the scuffling of chairs. "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Five," Harry told him. "Did you talk to her?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," he said as he stretched. His body ached from being in a hunched position for a few hours. His eyes shifted over to Ron, who was occupying himself by combing his fingers through Ginny's hair.

Harry walked over to Draco and handed him some pieces of parchment. "I got your homework for you. The Professors understand, but they would like it if you came to class tomorrow,"

Draco nodded as he took the papers from Harry. "Thank you,"

"He's sorry by the way," Harry said quietly so that only Draco could hear. "He'd tell you himself if he weren't so pigheaded." He gave a small smile and went back to his seat next to Ginny's bed.

All three of them simultaneously looked up at the windows where three owls had just swooped in. Each bird dropped a letter into one of the boys' laps before taking off again. They were letters explaining that they were to meet Mr. Filch at the front of the library at 9:00 that night for their detentions.

They spent the remaining hours they had switching back and forth between talking to Hermione and Ginny, comfortable silence, and small talk with one another. Before they knew it, it was ten to nine and they grudgingly left for their appointment with the Hogwarts caretaker.

"Hello boys," he greeted them with his husky voice and sly smile. "This will be an indefinite detention. It can last tonight, or till tomorrow, or for the rest of your lives. Depends on how fast and how properly you carry out the task. You are to clean the library, every single spot of it," There was a concurrent groan from the boys at the charge. Mr. Filch just smirked and continued. "You have till eleven every night until you get it done. You won't be using magic, in case you hadn't figured that out already. The supplies you'll need are all on the first table when you walk in. Have _fun_," and with a laugh he left the boys to their job.

"Well isn't this just bloody fantastic," Draco complained.

Ron was about to say something like _"I bet you haven't cleaned a thing in your life Malfoy," _ but he stopped himself when he remembered he was supposed to being civil.

"Well we better get started," Harry said as he grabbed a rag and some cleaning spray. Draco and Ron followed suit. "You know, this is actually a good thing,"

"How do you figure that?" Ron snorted.

"This is the last place Hermione and Ginny have in common before ending up the way they are now. We might be able to find something that will help us get them back. Granted, we don't even know where to start, but at least we're alone and won't be bothered. Just keep your eyes peeled for anything that looks odd or suspicious."

The three of them split up the library so they wouldn't be cleaning the same area and could cover more ground. For the next two hours they worked at cleaning the bookshelves, windows, and the surrounding paintings, all while looking for anything out of the ordinary. By eleven they weren't even nearly halfway done with getting everything polished, and they hadn't found anything that would've helped them in the search for Hermione and Ginny's unknown malady. They returned to their rooms dirty, tired, and more discouraged then they'd been before.


	5. Harry

**__A/N: **Hello again. Thank you to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story, it really makes my day :)

**_I__ don't use drugs, my dreams are frightening enough. -_ M.C. Escher**  
><strong><br>**

The next morning Harry and Ron made their way to the hospital wing, wanting to see Hermione and Ginny before they had to go to class. Harry was about to open the door when he heard Draco speaking from the inside. Draco must've just gotten there a minute or two before them, because the hospital wing had just opened. Harry halted Ron in his tracks, and told him to be quiet.

"Hey 'Mione," Draco started, "I really didn't get to say all I wanted to yesterday because Harry and Ron came back. It's not that I don't want to talk to you in front of them, it's just that everything I want to say to you right now I only want you to hear. Speaking of your friends though, they all know about us, and they seem fine with it- Harry and Ginny at least. Ron might need a little bit more time. Blaise knows about us too, he figured it out, like I assumed he would sooner or later, and he's alright with it. Now we just have the rest of the world to conquer and we'll be golden," he smiled. "Anyway, a few days ago you mentioned that we only had a little bit of time before our Hogwarts days are over. I know you didn't mean for it to be mulled over, you were just worried about your studies like you always are, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. You see, I forgot that there was a world outside these walls, and that there'd be no returning after summer and seeing each other every day because of school. If we wanted to be together we'd have to do it on our own terms. Then I got the crazy idea that we should move into together once we leave this place, and then I got the even crazier idea that we should just get married. I mean I love you, and you love me- unless you've been lying to me these past few months, but that's highly unlikely- so I really see no point in waiting. Then we could share the rest of our lives together, 'cause that's really all I want, you and me for forever and a day. How does that sound? We could live wherever you want, the middle of London, or the middle of nowhere. We could even go to Antarctica and live in an igloo with nothing but penguins, polar bears, and white, white snow. Not sure how you're friends would visit us, but we'd figure it out. And we could have a bunch of kids, girls and boys that are as beautiful as you and just as smart. I was thinking our first son could be named Scorpius. You can change it if you want, I'm open to ideas, but just think about it okay? Don't ask me for any girl names yet because I haven't thought of any good ones yet…"

Draco went on creating his fantasy life for him and Hermione, grinning widely as he got more elaborate with their plans.

"Let's go Ron," Harry said as he began walking away from the hospital wing, gesturing for Ron to follow him.

"But I want to see 'Mione and Gin," Ron whined.

"Me too, but just let Malfoy have his time with Hermione. He's on a roll right now, and I don't want to ruin it for him. We'll come back later, and we can tell them about class,"

"Fine." Ron gave a huff, falling into step with Harry.

Ron and Harry didn't return to their friends' sides till they had finished classes for the afternoon. They practically ran to the infirmary they were so impatient to see if the girls had made any progress. Unfortunately the two still remained unresponsive.

At nine o'clock that night Harry, Ron, and Draco returned to their detention in the library with nothing to look forward to but the chance they might find something helpful for Hermione and Ginny. Once again, the separated into their different sections, only coming in contact with each other when they happened to need more supplies at the same time.

"Find anything yet?" Harry asked Ron during one of their run-ins.

"No," Ron grumbled. "I don't even know exactly what I'm looking for. You said look for anything weird, but everything in the room could be classified as weird. There's no point Harry, we've got absolutely nothing,"

"Actually," Draco came in, overhearing the boys' conversation. "I've been thinking and I have a pretty good idea of where in the library Hermione was, and it's likely that the Weaselette was there too. The last time I saw 'Mione she was going to get a book for Ginny. When I saw Ginny the next morning she had it and went to return it. I can't remember the title, but I know it had to do something with dreams,"

"That'd be in the section on sleep," Harry pondered. "That's where I'm working right now, I'll check it out."

Draco nodded and then resumed his work.

"He waited till now to tell us this?" Ron bemoaned.

"You heard him Ron, he just remembered now," Harry defended the Slytherin. "You can't blame him for having other things on his mind other than what book Hermione grabbed for Ginny from the library,"

"Yeah, whatever," Ron muttered, walking away.

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend, and then went back to his section with more resolve than before. He was even a little bit excited. He might find something this time.

Spotting the bookshelf he was looking for he hurried up to it and began to eagerly inspect the spines sitting on it. He read all the tiles, but nothing jumped out at him as being remotely dangerous. He opted to just start from the beginning of the shelf and open each book, regardless of what mishap may befall him. If it aided him in his search he didn't care.

He pulled the first book down and opened it. Nothing happened. He opened the second book. Nothing again. This went on for the next eight books or so, when noticed something about one of the books a little further down the line. He mentally slapped himself on the head for not noticing is sooner. Unlike the rest of the books on the shelf, which were aligned perfectly against each other, this particular book was jutted out. It had obviously been recently read. Harry cautiously plucked it from its spot.

_From Dreams to Nightmares, _he read. _The Hopes and Fears That Keep You Awake At Night by Serena Hennesey. _So not only was the book sticking out, but it was completely out of order. _This has to be it, _Harry thought.

Harry took a deep breath and then flipped the book open. He jolted with surprise as he was immediately overcome by a neon blue light. It traveled across his heart and into his body, causing him to shake. A second later and it was over, with no visible trace of having ever existed. Harry blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what may or may had not occurred, because he wasn't sure anymore. He certainly didn't feel any different, and he was definitely not collapsed on the floor unconscious. Though all signs pointed to this book being the source of all their troubles, he couldn't be absolutely positive. If it was, why wasn't he on his way to the hospital wing? _Well, it's the only lead we've got, _Harry shrugged.

"Ron! Draco!" he called to the other two, making his way to the supply table. They joined him in record time. "I think I found what we've been looking for." He should them the book and told them what had happened.

"Woah," was all Ron could say as he examined the book.

"You're telling me," Harry slight chuckle.

"So why isn't there anything wrong with you?" Draco asked the golden question.

"Because he's Harry Potter, duh," Ron said simply. Harry and Draco took it as a suitable answer; after all, Harry had defied the odds countless times already.

"Well should we take it to McGonnagal then?"

"We still have about twenty minutes till eleven, we might as well stick it out," Harry decided. "Besides we're not even sure this is the real deal. Better not cause a ruckus over it just yet,"

Agreeing with him, Draco and Ron headed back to their respective sections. Harry walked back to his happier than he had been before, because if everything was how it seemed they might have Hermione and Ginny back by tomorrow.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"Hey, turn those back on!" Harry shouted. He couldn't see anything through the pitch black of the library, and it made him uneasy. "Come on guys, this isn't funny," he said again. No one answered. Harry knew there was no reason why they shouldn't hear him. Though the library was big, it was eerily quiet and any sound would've traveled to them. He knew it couldn't be a joke because there was no way Ron and Draco would work together just to get something on Harry, and if only one of them had decided to pull the prank, the other would surely be yelling just as he was. Draco would be howling with annoyance, and Ron would be running around scared.

No, there was something else going on here.

Harry quickly swiveled around to look behind him as he heard the noise of something opening break through the silence. One of the bookshelves had slid over to reveal the outside of the castle, lighting up the room with moonlight. He stepped over to it and saw that it led to a staircase. Not entirely sure of what he was doing, harry ventured down it, forgetting about his two comrades still in the library, forgetting about his detention, and forgetting about the book. At that moment they seemed insignificant in his mind. He came off the last step and felt the softness of grass beneath his shoes. The place he had come to didn't look familiar to him, and he couldn't remember ever catching a glimpse of it from somewhere else on the castle grounds.

It was a beautiful graveyard, full of tombstones and sepulchers.

_Must be new,_ Harry thought. He had wondered if they would do something like this for the fallen of the war. He suddenly felt a rush of shame for it being his first time walking through it.

He stopped to read one of the tombstones and the moment the name engraved in it registered his body went stiff.

_Hermione Granger_

_19 September 1979- 23 April 1999_

_Beloved and Loyal Friend and Daughter_

Under her epitaph was a profile silhouette of her upper body, and if you looked closely it was if her hair was waving behind her. Harry looked away before he could feel sick.

_This can't be possible,_ he lamented as he walked on to the next tombstone. Ron's name was on it. Glancing over to the neighboring stone, Harry caught Ginny's name. He looked around him at all the gravesites, which seemed to form a half circle around him. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Professor McGonnagal…

Harry's knees buckled to the ground as he realized that everyone he cared about was lying somewhere six feet below the ground. They weren't the only ones either. The amount of graves seemed to go on for forever, like a million dominos without the dots. He struggled to find a final line of tombstones, but the rows were infinite.

He turned when the sound of granite against granite hit his ears. At the center of the first set of sepulchers was Dumbledore's monument grave, and its top was slowly being slid off.

Harry clutched his hand to his forehead as his scar, which hadn't emitted the slightest twinge of feeling in the months following the war, now seared with excruciating pain. He let out a yell that pierced through the quiet night. He knew it wouldn't be his former headmaster that would emerge from the tomb.

"A pleasure to see you again Harry Potter," Lord Voldemort hissed with fake civility as he stepped out of the magnificent box. Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the monster in front of him.

"You thought you could defeat me," Voldemort said, and he let out a bone chilling laugh. "How _naïve _of you. A seventeen year old boy defeat the Dark Lord? Preposterous,"

"I did defeat you!" Harry screamed, trying to talk through the pain. He felt weak and drained. "You aren't really here, you're just some figment of my screwed up imagination!"

"You couldn't save them this time Harry," Voldemort said, his voice dripping with feigned remorse, ignoring Harry's shouts. "You're friends, and everyone else on your precious world, have perished because of you. They hoped you would come to be their savior again, but you failed," He was smiling now, his snake-like nostrils flaring, and his eyes gleaming with mirth. He stepped closer to Harry, his black robes billowing behind him. Harry began to writhe in agony as the pain shifted from just his scar to the rest of his body. He knew he had to get up. He had to fight back, not just for himself, but for his friends and the rest of the world. But he couldn't find the strength to get up.

"No matter how hard you try you can't completely kill me Harry. I will always come back. And now I won't have you to stop me."

Harry managed to let out one last mangled scream before Voldemort raised his wand and performed the killing curse, finally ending the life of the Boy-Who-Lived.


	6. Draco

_**I always wished for this, but it's almost turning into more of a nightmare than a dream.- **_**Eminem**  
><em><strong><br>**_

Draco and Ron sat on opposite sides of the hospital wing, the former at Hermione's bed side, and the latter between Ginny and Harry's.

They had been in the infirmary for a good hour now and hadn't said a word to the other since they had arrived. The pair had found Harry collapsed into a fetal position on the floor in the back of the library, about fifteen minutes after they had last left him. He had emitted a terrifying scream that had them running to his aid, both thinking he had been attacked. McGonnagal had appeared immediately to resuscitate him and then he was taken to the hospital wing to join Hermione and Ginny.

Neither Draco nor Ron mentioned the book to the headmistress, for in the midst of the panic they had both forgotten about it . It wasn't until they were nearly to the hospital wing that Draco remembered the book and made up an excuse that he had forgotten something to go retrieve it from where Harry had left it on the supply table. It now lay at the foot of Hermione's bed, unopened, and being scrutinized by the only conscious people in the room.

"What do we do with it?" Ron finally said. He wished Harry hadn't gone and gotten himself into this predicament, because now all he had was Malfoy for company. If his best friends and his sister didn't wake up from this soon, he knew he'd start going crazy.

"I don't know," Draco said, picking the book up and examining both sides of its cover. "We could take it to McGonnagal,"

"But we're not even sure this is the reason they're all here," Ron pointed out.

"Well it's definitely our best bet Weasley. Think about it: we know for sure that Hermione was in that section because that was how she got Ginny the book. We know the one of the last places Ginny was before she came down with whatever this is was the library to return said book and it's not so farfetched to think that she went back to that section. Harry told us exactly what happened to him when he opened that book, and he said that it was the only one on that shelf that looked like it had been removed recently. This has to be it,"

"How do we know that there wasn't something else there that Harry touched in the fifteen minutes between when we last saw him and when he found him?"

"There's only one way sure fire way to find out isn't there Weasley?"

"What?"

"One of us has to open the book,"

"Don't be stupid Malfoy. If it is what we think it is then one of us would be the next person taking up a bed in here," Ron scoffed.

"I'll do it," Draco stepped up. "Just watch me. It obviously takes some time for whatever this is to kick in since Hermione had time to get to Ginny's room and Harry had time to come talk to us. If I lose consciousness just tell McGonnagal what happened when she comes to save me. Then you guys can figure out this thing and make it right,"

"Fine," Ron said, as Draco prepared to open the book.

"I can't believe I'm going to leave my life in the hands of a Weasley," Draco shook his head, but then he took a deep breath and opened the volume.

A jet of blue light spurted out and found its way to Draco's chest. Ron yelped back, falling off his chair.

Draco could feel the light coursing through him, giving his body a strange tingling sensation that reached from the top of his head to the edge of his toes. He wanted to close the book, but for some reason he couldn't. He just let it lay open in his hands. He wasn't sure how long the phenomenon lasted, but the light soon went away, and the book fell with a thud to the ground.

The blonde looked over at Ron, wide-eyed and still from shock.

"Did- did that really just happen?" he stammered. Ron, who's facial expression was not much different from Draco's, nodded.

"Do you feel anything?" Ron asked with curiosity.

Draco put his hand to his heart, and felt the constant rhythmic beating it always had. He then noticed that he was no longer shaking, and a quick glance in the mirror on Hermione's bed stand showed him that he looked no paler than usual. "No different than I usually do," Draco responded, echoing his thoughts. He bent down and picked up the book, closing it and placing it at the foot of Hermione's bed again.

"Like I said before, we might have to wait a bit before anything actually happens."

Ron gave a nod again and also set himself back in his chair. For the next few minutes they resumed the silence they had engaged in before. Ron was looking over both Ginny and Harry, while casting Draco a curious stare every few seconds, waiting for something to occur. Draco kept his eyes on Hermione, holding her hand, and whispering a few things to her. He glanced up at the clock and saw that sixteen minutes had already transpired since he had opened the book. Feeling completely normal and defeated he gave a huff.

"I guess it wasn't that book after all Weasley," Draco bemoaned. But Ron wasn't there anymore. _Must've left to use the bathroom or something, _Draco reasoned. Suddenly he felt a squeezing motion in his hand which was still latched around Hermione's. His eyes immediately went to her closed ones, which were slowly fluttering open. He felt his chest swell with joy as Hermione turned to look at him.

"Draco," she said quietly, her voice not letting her say it any louder. She smiled at him and removed her hand from his in order to touch his face. Draco held it there and kissed her palm, and then began to swiftly place kisses all over her face.

"You had me so worried love," he cried. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You'll never lose me Draco," Hermione assured as she wrapped her arms around him. Draco buried his head in her hair and relished the feel of her body against his.

"God I missed you," he breathed.

"Well isn't this sweet." Draco and Hermione shot up at the sound of the all too familiar voice and drew their eyes to hospital wing doors.

"Father," he uttered the elder Malfoy's title, suddenly fearful. He instinctively held Hermione closer to him. This however, didn't stop Lucius Malfoy from putting her under the full body bind curse.

"No!" Draco yelled as he felt Hermione's body go rigid.

"I see you've fallen for a filthy mudblood," Lucius sneered. "And not just any mudblood, but _the _mudblood. Tut-tut Draco, did you learn nothing growing up a Malfoy?"

"I learned that listening to your father isn't always the best course of action," Draco seethed, drawing out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" a hauntingly familiar voice disarmed him. Draco turned to see none other than Lord Voldemort standing just a couple meters away from his father, his wand clutched in the man's gray hand. He then cast a spell that propelled Draco off of Hermione's bed and into the far wall of the wing. He twirled Draco's wand with his fingers, and then snapped it in two, throwing the pieces to the floor. "You won't be needing that anymore," he hissed, stepping closer to Hermione's bed. "Thank you, Lucius. I'll take it from here,"

Lucius Malfoy bowed to the Dark Lord and then apparated away, leaving his son in his master's hands.

Draco picked himself off of the ground, and rubbed the back of his head. His voice caught in his throat as he saw Voldemort trace Hermione's jaw bone with one of his long, spindly fingers.

"You know my dear boy, I thought I had trained you better than this. Yet here you are, fraternizing with the enemy. It's alright, you'll redeem yourself soon enough.

Draco watched in horror as Voldemort turned his wand on Hermione preparing to utter who knew what spell.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Draco yelled, trying to get to her before Voldemort did anything, but the man quickly turned to Draco and uttered the cruciatus curse. Draco fell to the ground, his body twisting in pain. He hadn't gone through this since he was in Malfoy Manor almost a year ago, and he never thought he'd have to experience it again. It was the worst feeling in the world.

Since Voldemort was no longer concentrating on him, the curse didn't hold, and Draco was able to fight through the pain enough to prop himself off. He had to get to Hermione, even if it meant he'd have to crawl. He felt his heart break as Voldemort used the curse on Hermione, causing her to release a wrenching scream of agony. The Dark Lord kept his wand on her, increasing the pain, while Draco used all the strength he had to stand himself up.

"This is what happens when you disobey Draco," Voldemort said simply. "The people you care about get hurt." He released Hermione from the torture he was inflicting on her, and she fell back onto the bed with a shallow breath.

Draco thought this would be it. Draco hoped this would be it. _Take me and leave, _he thought. _Don't hurt her anymore, please don't hurt her anymore…_

Voldemort looked at Draco and then gave a curt chuckle before lifting his wand again. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ he shouted.

Draco wanted to scream, but it disappeared into his shock. His heart sank and his body went numb as Hermione's head fell to the side, her eyes open and lifeless, and her face completely void of color. He slowly walked over to her, and then collapsed onto his knees at her side, taking her hand in his.

"Hermione?" he called to her, his voice cracked. "Hermione?" He shook her hand, trying to get her to respond, even though he very well knew she was gone. "Hermione!" he cried. He cupped her face with his hands and then rested his forehead against hers, sobbing.

The love of his life was gone. She was no longer just sleeping with a chance of waking up. She was gone.

Draco had been wrong. Being tortured wasn't the worst feeling ever. This was.

"It's better this way Draco," Voldemort said with a superior tone. "Nothing will hold you back now. Come my son,"

Draco turned to glare at the man who had made his life a living hell, his eyes slit with fury. He began to tremble with a rage he'd never held before. He didn't care that the man in front of him was the most powerful wizard next to Dumbledore. He didn't care that he would probably be killed the moment he moved. It didn't matter anymore.

Draco thrust himself at Voldemort, wrapping both of his hands around his neck and knocking him to the floor. There was a loud crack as Voldemort's hairless head hit the ground, but he was still alive. Draco grabbed for the Dark Lord's wand, which had fallen beside him, and then pointing it Voldemort's throat, hollered the killing curse. Green light flashed around them before disappearing into nothing, and dark wizard's body went still.

Ron sat in his chair, bored and yet anxious to see if anything would happen to Draco. Only eight minutes had passed since he had opened the book. He kept casting glances at the blonde Slytherin, trying to catch a glimpse of any change in his demeanor, but Draco looked the same as always.

Ron looked up at the clock again. Fourteen minutes. Time seemed to go by quite slowly when you were waiting for something to happen. He brought his attention to his sister and took her hand.

"We think we've found out what put you here sis. Once we're sure we're going to figure out a way to make you better so mum and dad don't kill me. Harry has some things to-"

Ron didn't get to finish his thoughts on account of the sound of Malfoy falling off his chair. Ron immediately stood up and went over to him. "Malfoy?" he said, snapping his fingers in front of him.

Draco's face looked pained, and there were tears falling from the corners of his eyes. His head was jerking from side to side. _It's like he's caught in a nightmare,_ Ron thought, starting to panic because he knew what was going to happen next. "Madame Pomfrey!" he screeched.

The nurse emerged from her office and gasped as she witnessed Draco's convulsing body. "Mr. Malfoy!" She pulled out her wand, about to perform a spell to get him to stop, when his body stilled of his own accord. She bent down next to him, and was reaching for his wrist to feel for his pulse when he suddenly shot up, gasping for air, his eyes wide.

"Breathe, Mr. Malfoy, breathe," Madame Pomfrey commanded, patting him on the back.

"Hermione!" he coughed, and he started to cry.

"Miss Granger is fine Mr. Malfoy, she's still here," the nurse assured him, pointing to Hermione's sleeping form right next to him. Draco looked over at her, and his breathing began to slow.

"Why don't you rest for a moment," the nurse ushered as she and Ron helped Draco stand up and sit back on the chair. She conjured a glass of water and handed it to him. "Drink this. I'm going to get the Headmistress."

Draco ran his hands over his face and through his hair. _Everything had felt so real_, he thought. He took Hermione's hand in his and felt its warmth. He wanted nothing more than just to hold her at that moment.

"What happened Malfoy?" Ron asked nervously. "One moment you were fine, and the next you were on the ground,"

"It was a nightmare, that's all I can describe it as. A complete and utter nightmare," Draco wheezed. "You don't even realize you're in it until you're in it. It's like reality morphs into your dream, but you can't go back,"

"But why are you here and not them?" Ron said, pointing to his two sleeping best friends and his sister.

"I don't know," was all Draco could say. Because he really didn't.


	7. Answers

_**Reality is never as bad as a nightmare, as the mental tortures we inflict on ourselves. - **_**Sammy Davis, Jr.**  
><em><strong><br>**_

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" Professor McGonnagal asked as she burst through the hospital wing doors, Madame Pomfrey behind her.

"We know what happened to Hermione, Ginny, and Harry," Ron told her.

"How?"

"Because it just happened to me Professor," Draco spoke up. "Only I got out of it,"

The two boys proceeded to tell McGonnagal about the book and handed it to her. Draco then explained how about fifteen minutes after being hit by the light it altered his reality into a vivid nightmare.

"We suspect this is what happened to all of them," Draco went on, "I don't know how, but I was able to escape,"

Professor McGonnagal looked at the book in her hand curiously, examining it from all sides. "So all of this triggers when you open it?"

"Yes Professor," Ron sputtered, not liking the way she was handling the unbound edge. "You're not going to open it are you?"

"Not towards me of course Mr. Weasley, but we'll see what happens if I open it directed at something else,"

Professor McGonnagal then faced one of the bare walls of the room and with it pointed away from her opened it up. Both she and Madame Pomfrey gave a little jump as the blue light streamed out of the text, disappearing into the stone ahead of it. Draco and Ron stepped back a few feet, not wanting to be hit and have to relive the experience. After a few moments the light evaporated and McGonnagal closed the book. "Interesting," she stated evenly, though her face had gone slightly white. "May we borrow your office Poppy?"

"No, go right ahead Minerva," the nurse motioned with her hand.

Professor McGonnagal beckoned Draco and Ron to follow her into Madame Pomfrey's office, and conjured two chairs for them to sit in while she went for the head chair behind the desk in the middle of the room and set the book in front of her.

"Do you know what it is Professor?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Not exactly," she replied truthfully. "I do know however that it is an ancient form of magic. Not very many books still contain enchantments like this anymore. You see boys, not all book want to be read-"

"Tell that to Hermione," Draco scoffed, interrupting the Headmistress.

"As I was saying," McGonnagal continued, giving Draco a stern look not to cut her off again, "Some books, or rather their authors, only want to be read by those they deem worthy of them. Therefore they cast a charm over the text to keep out those who don't fit their criteria. In the case of this book it seems it brings you into a nightmare as a sort of test. You Mr. Malfoy, for reasons yet to be seen, passed this test where your classmates did not,"

She then pulled out her wand and pointing it at the book said "_Soporatus!"_ The book shook for a moment and then burst open. Draco and Ron instinctively flinched back in their seats.

"No need to worry anymore," the headmistress reassured them. "I have just made the enchantment dormant. It can now be looked at without causing any harm," Professor McGonnagal then turned to the final pages of the book and finding what she was looking for, began to read. "Texts like these usually have an explanation of the enchantment used somewhere inside," she told the boys, noticing their confused looks at her actions. They nodded and then sat and watched as her eyes traveled from left to right over the page they couldn't see. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, she set the book down again.

"According to this, the nightmare you encounter is a manifestation of the fears you have at the time you open the book," she finally said. "Its purpose is for you to recognize your fear and take control of it rather than let it take hold of you. This particular author felt it important that people realize that in order to find meaning in your dreams you must be aware that you are in control of them. I take it you did something in accordance with this Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes," Draco said shakily as he thought back to his hands clamping around Volemort's throat and tackling the vile man to the ground. Professor McGonnagal nodded in understanding.

"Well that explains Malfoy," Ron cut to the chase, but what does it mean for Hermione, Ginny, and Harry?"

"It means that whatever nightmare they're in, they're still there, and we have to get them out," McGonnagal sighed.

"And how do we do that?" Draco asked urgently.

"Legilimency Mr. Malfoy,"

Draco blanched at the word. He hadn't performed it on anyone since he was under the power of Lord Voldemort. He had decided that he would never use it on anyone again. It was such an invasion of privacy. Did she really expect him just to dive into Hermione, Ginny, _and _Harry's minds?

"Legilimency?" Ron uttered. "You mean, we have to find someone who can read someone's minds and… what would they even do?

"First of all Mr. Weasley, legilimency is much more than simply reading someone's minds," McGonnagal corrected him. "It takes great concentration and skill to be able to enter someone's deepest thoughts and then find out what you need from them. What the legilimens will do is find the nightmare your friends are in and extract it out like we extract memories for a pensieve, except these will not be kept,"

"And where are we going to find a legilimens?" Ron asked, irritated.

"In the chair next to yours Weasel," Draco muttered. Ron's eyes instantly bolted over to the blonde Slytherin, who was resting his face in his hands.

"_You're a legilimens?" _the Gryffindor squeaked. "Have you been going through our minds this whole time?"

"Enough Mr. Weasley," McGonnagal stopped him.

"I haven't touched your precious mind Weasel, though I doubt I'd find anything there anyway," Draco jibed, done playing nice with the red head. He turned to McGonnagal and sighed. "I don't know if I can do what you're asking me to do,"

"You're our only hope at the moment Mr. Malfoy, you have to at least try,"

Draco took a breath and then stood up, "Well there's no point in waiting," He straightened himself and stepped out of the office and sat down in the chair next to Hermione. "I'm sorry," he spoke to her sleeping form. "I know I swore I'd never use this on you, but I have to so I can save you. Please, forgive me," Draco then took her hand and held it in his. _Legilimens,_ he murmured under his breath, closing his eyes.

Hermione's brain was a thing to behold. He saw endless facts about anything and everything, complete with pictures and sounds. There was a song playing somewhere, slow and full of passion and love. He assumed it was her favorite song- he made a point to ask her about it later. He saw two people, and recognized them as Hermione's parents. They were walking together and swinging a little bushy haired girl between them. He saw her, Harry, and Ron sharing a tearful hug after the final battle. A clip from some muggle cartoon movie flitted by, something about a Greek god. Many other memories from Hermione's life made an appearance, and Draco realized there was still a lot about her that he didn't know.

He soon came upon a section of her thoughts that had a strange aura around it. Like the images there weren't permanent and were on the brink of fading away. Draco remembered his Aunt Bellatrix telling him about this place, but he had never delved into someone's head that far before. This was where people kept their dreams, their hopes, and their fantasies- everything that had yet to exist in the real world. It was the place where a legilimens ventured to when they had to manipulate their subject, and insert false ideas and memories into their mind so that they believed them to be true.

Draco searched around the area, trying to decipher which dream was the one he needed to extract. He saw Hermione running around a hotel room with Ginny, and then open the door to what appeared to be an amusement park. There was one dream where she was freaking out because she forgot she had school and hadn't done her homework. In the next one he encountered she, Harry, Ron, and himself were aurors taking down some dangerous criminal. Unlike the other two, he wasn't sure if that one was a dream or a fantasy.

He then stumbled upon a thought that made his heart quicken and brought a smile to his face. Hermione was standing in small yard that had flowers all around it, and in front of her was a double swing set that was attached to a playground complete with a slide. She looked older, but still breathtakingly beautiful, especially with the way she was smiling. It wasn't these things that got Draco though. It was the fact that her stomach was large and round and she had a hand resting on it protectively, like it was carrying the most precious thing in the world, and that with her other hand she was pushing the swing that had a pretty little blonde girl giggling in it. Draco saw a door open behind her and then a slightly older looking him step out carrying a little blonde boy. He placed the boy in the swing and then kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Draco couldn't help but feel a pang of joy at the life Hermione had imagined for her and him. It was perfect.

Suddenly the area around him became steadily dark, until it seemed he had been plunged into a never ending void of blackness. Draco struggled to find something again. _Either I went too far or I must be getting close, _he thought.

Things started turning lighter again, and he soon recognized the environment of a Hogwarts dorm room. Judging by the colors, he assumed it was in one of the Gryffindor ones. Hermione was sitting on a bed, not doing anything. She was waiting for someone. There was a tap on the window and an owl flew in, dropping a letter to her. Draco could feel Hermione's pain as she read it, and since he was in her mind, he knew exactly what it said.

_This must be it,_ he affirmed just as Hermione got up and walked out of the room, on the verge of breaking down. His stomach churned as he saw himself snogging quite intimately with Pansy Parkinson. Dream Draco then began to scrutinize Hermione like she was a piece of dirt and call her things the real Draco swore he'd never say again. Hermione's face contorted into one of absolute hurt and sadness. Never had Draco wanted to punch himself in the face before.

Someone called to her. Hermione turned around and Harry, Ron, and Ginny were there. She ran up to Harry and hugged him, looking for comfort in the midst of all the betrayal. He shrugged her off of him and all three began to dismiss her, telling her she wasn't needed anymore, and that they had gotten their use out of her. Draco witnessed Ginny push her off the landing and everything went dark.

Draco shot open his eyes.

"Did you find it?" Ron asked him, his own eyes wide with hope anticipation. McGonnagal placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said as he shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get a grip back on reality. "Now I just need to get it out of her."

Draco focused himself again and cast the spell, finding himself once more in Hermione's head. He bypassed all the memories and information, heading quickly for his destination. It was much easier now that he knew the path and where to find what he was looking for. He paused for a moment at the dream of his and Hermione's family before moving on to the nightmare. Not wanting to have to watch his and Pansy's disgusting make-out session again he swiftly pulled out his wand and drew the nightmare out. Unlike memories, the strand had darker hue to it, as if warning those who wanted to view it that it wasn't pleasant. Instead of catching the filament in something to hold he let it fall to the ground and disappear.

Everyone in the room held their breath as they waited for Hermione to wake up. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. "Draco?" she said as she caught sight of him next to her.

"Hermione!" he shouted with delight and he wrapped his arms around her. She did the same and held onto him tightly. He then kissed her full on the mouth, and she didn't hesitate to return it. Ron, Professor McGonnagal, and Madame Pomfrey looked away, not wanting to intrude on their moment.

"What happened?" she asked when they released each other. "It was so dark, and I- I felt so _lost_,"

"You were stuck in a very bad dream, that's what happened," Ron told her as he bent down to give her a hug too now that Draco wasn't hogging her.

Hermione paused a moment to contemplate what Ron had just told her. "Strange, I can't remember it,"

"That's because Mr. Malfoy extracted it from you Ms. Granger," Professor McGonnagal beamed at her. "It's nice to see you awake,"

"Thank you Professor," Hermione smiled. "How long have I been here?"

"Almost six days," Draco told her. "We were so worried about you 'Mione,"

Hermione then noticed her two friends lying in the beds next to her. "What happened to Harry and Ginny?" she exclaimed.

"Same thing as you," Ron answered. "Speaking of which, Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to save my sister and my best friend, it would be really great to have them up to,"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, please," McGonnagal urged. "I'm sure they want to be free just as much as Ms. Granger,"

"I'll be right back," Draco kissed Hermione's hand, obliging to their request. Hermione looked at him confused.

"I'll explain things to you," Ron said, catching her expression. "Actually, it'll be better if we just wait for them to wake up too,"

Hermione groaned and waited impatiently as Draco sifted through Ginny and then Harry's thoughts, removing their nightmares from them. They each woke up disoriented, and unsure of what had just happened to them. After getting through the joyful greetings, and a couple bars of chocolate from Madame Pomfrey, they were all able to talk.

"What's the last thing you remember Hermione?" Draco asked her.

"I was in the library with you, and then I went to get Ginny a book. I opened one and something strange happened- a blue light shot through me. I felt fine afterwards, so I didn't think anything of it. I grabbed Ginny another book and then went to her room. Then she left for the bathroom. Everything after that is a blank,"

"That must be when you're nightmare started," Draco concluded.

"Please, elaborate," Hermione asked, befuddled.

Draco began to explain about the book and what it did to whoever opened it. Ginny spoke up to tell Hermione about how she fell off the landing of the dormitories, and nearly died. She then continued with her side of the story, at which when she reached her nightmare Harry and Ron cut in. The boys told the girls about their detention, eliciting a well deserved scowl from Hermione, and then Harry went on with how he found the book, up to when his nightmare began. Draco and Ron then took over with the rest of the events that occurred, working up to where they all were now.

"I'm sorry I dragged you all into this," Hermione said morosely.

"Hey, it's not your fault you opened an enchanted book Hermione," Draco squeezed her hand. "It could've been anyone at this school,"

"The rest of the Professors and I will be sure to examine every book in the library for unknown enchantments," McGonnagal added. "We don't want another episode like this. I'm so glad you're all alright." She then said goodbye to her students and left the room.

"At least something good is coming out of this," Ginny voiced. Then she asked the one thing that had been on everyone's mind. "So what did we dream about?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Draco's. Since he was the one that extracted the nightmares, he was the only one who knew what they were. "You sure you want to know?" he asked, with a tone of reluctance.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly. "I know it's weird, but I can feel the empty spot where it used to be, and I won't be able to stop thinking about it until I know,"

Ginny and Harry nodded in agreement, having the exact same feelings.

"Well, who's do you want to start with?"

"Let's go in order," Harry suggested.

Draco then began with Hermione's dream. Hermione felt her throat begin to constrict as he told her about the letter from her parents, and then tighten when he got to the part about him and Pansy. It seemed full on closed by the time he got to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and her chest hurt from choking back the tears that were threatening to fall. The anguish she had felt in the dream came rushing back to her as she began to remember it. She blinked, and a tear went sliding down her cheek.

"Hey," Draco said as he caught it with his finger. "It's okay, none of it was real,"

"Yeah Hermione," Ron patted her back. "You know we'd never do that to you. We love you,"

"Thanks," Hermione laughed through the tears.

It was Ginny's turn next. She looked down in embarrassment as Draco recounted her false run in with Harry, which also caused the latter to blush, and then shuddered as he spoke about Tom Riddle and what he was going to do to her.

"You still think about that?" Hermione turned to her.

"Not as often as before, but sometimes I still get scared," Ginny replied sadly. Hermione instantly went over to her friend and put her arms around her. "He's gone Gin, and we'll be here for you if he does come back. He won't hurt you again,"

Ginny gave Hermione a tearful smile.

Then it was Harry's turn. Draco paused a moment before he went into it, not sure how the others would react. They all got quiet as he described the graveyard Harry saw, and the girls gasped with alarm when Voldemort climbed out of Dumbledore's tomb and proceeded to kill Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived was crestfallen. He had allowed himself to fall into Voldemort's hands instead of fighting back.

By the end of Harry's nightmare they were all thankful it had just been a dream.

"I'm so glad to be back to reality," Ginny said, relaxing against her propped up pillow.

"I think that goes for all of us," Hermione mused.

"So what was your dream Malfoy?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence. "It couldn't have been that bad if you were able to get through it,"

"I wouldn't be so sure Potter," he retorted.

"Well, go on then," Ron prodded. "Tell us,"

Draco was hesitant, but one look in Hermione's eyes and his resolve broke. "You woke up," he started, looking at no one, but her. "And I was so happy. Then my father showed up. He told me I was a disgrace, which I wasn't too surprised by. I took out my wand for protection, but then someone disarmed me. It was Voldemort. He broke my wand and flung me into the wall," Draco paused and swallowed, trying to maintain his voice.

"He started to touch you-" Draco held onto Hermione's hand as she shuddered. "- and I tried to get to you, but I wasn't fast enough. He tortured me so I couldn't do anything, and then he tortured you. He told me it was my fault you were being hurt, and then he broke the curse on you. I thought it was over, but it wasn't. He killed you right in front of me. It was the worst feeling in the world seeing you like that. After that I snapped and I rammed him into the floor. His skull cracked, but I knew it wasn't enough, and so I- I grabbed my wand and I killed him,"

Draco drew his gaze away from Hermione when he finished, not wanting to see her reaction. Sure, it had all been a dream, but it had felt _real, _and in that false sense of reality he had chosen to kill someone. He was a murderer. What would she think of him after this?

Hermione could see the pain on Draco's face, and she knew why he was no longer looking at her. She lifted his chin with her hand and made their eyes meet. "It was a dream Draco," she whispered to him. "And you did it for me. And now you've saved us all. You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of," and with that she pressed her lips firmly to his and kissed him.


	8. The End

_****_**A/N:** Hello and welcome to the final chapter of Wake Me Up Please :)

_**If one advances confidently in the direction of his dreams, and endeavors to live the life which he has imagined, he will meet with success unexpected in common hours. - **_**Henry David Thoreau**  
><strong><br>**

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry spent the rest of the day and one last night in the hospital wing with their friends beside them. The next day Madame Pomfrey allowed them all to return to their usual lives after deciding that they were completely well again.

"Man, not walking for a day sure makes your legs weak," Harry noted as the five of them walked out of the infirmary together.

"Try not walking after six days Harry," Hermione mumbled. "They kind of feel like stiff jelly right now,"

"I agree," Ginny groaned.

"It's such a beautiful day," Harry said as he looked out one of the large windows they were passing. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "Hey, Gin, you want to take a walk with me?"

Ginny's face instantly flushed and Hermione couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Alright," Ginny answered shyly. Harry held out his hand to her and she took it.

Hermione, Draco, and Ron watched as they went off together, the space between the two nonexistent as they quickly fell back into love.

"About time," Ron muttered.

"You know, Harry's right 'Mione," Draco grinned, grabbing Hermione's hand. "It's a gorgeous day, and you my love haven't seen one of those in almost a week,"

Hermione arched an eyebrow as he began to lead her in the same direction as Harry and Ginny towards the castle doors.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Ron yelled after them.

"Find your own girl Weasel!" Draco shouted back, at which Hermione let out a loud laugh, and Ron just headed toward Gryffindor tower grumbling.

Draco and Hermione's walk took them to the Great Lake, where they were currently lying next to each other in the grass. Hermione was on her back while Draco was propped up on his side, using his free hand to gently trace random patterns into her stomach, causing her to laugh every now and then. He'd intermittently place a kiss on her lips and other places her skin was exposed, which caused her to grin.

"What's your favorite song?" Draco asked her suddenly, remembering the tune from when he was inside her mind.

"Oh I don't know… I guess it'd have to be 'If I Never Knew You'. It's a muggle song from one of my favorite movies about a Native American princess. It came out a few years ago. Why do you ask?"

"I think it was playing in your head while I was there," Draco admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you like it so much? I mean, it sounded beautiful, but is there any other reason?"

"I actually liked it the first moment I heard it, but it wasn't until you that I truly understood what it meant and appreciated it. Now I love it, because it reminds me of us,"

"I'll have to listen to it then," Draco decided as he kissed Hermione once more.

"What else did you see in there?"

"Lots of stuff that you've committed to memory over the years," Draco told her. "I was just passing through, so I didn't see everything, but it made me realize there are still things about you I don't know, like the song for instance. I saw you and your parents together, and you, Harry, and Ron. Where you store your dreams was the most interesting thing though," he smirked.

"Oh no!" Hermione moaned, covering her face. "What was there?"

"Well, first there was you and Ginny and an amusement park. Then there was us and Harry and Ron as aurors fighting off evil. And then," he pulled Hermione's hands off her face, "There was just us, and we had our own yard, and you were pushing the cutest little girl in a swing, and I was carrying the blondest little boy, and right in here-" he lifted up Hermione's shirt and kissed below her navel, making her involuntarily tremble. "-was someone we had yet to meet, but would definitely be seeing soon,"

Draco brought his face back to hers and kissed her deeply, feeling her body rise beneath him. "I was hoping we could make that dream a reality," he whispered into her mouth.

Hermione smiled and laughed before sitting herself up. "You're too sexy for your own good, you know that?"

"I'm a Malfoy, we're born with it," Draco chuckled, rolling onto his back.

"I heard you, you know," Hermione said, looking at him.

"Hmm?"

"When I was unconscious, I could hear you and the others, but your voice was the only one that was clear to me. You told me about the first time you told me you loved me, and then you told me about the future you want us to have together. It sounded great,"

Hermione's eyes were sparkling as she thought back to what he had said only a couple days ago.

"Scorpius is a nice name for a boy by the way," she continued. "But as much as I love penguins and polar bears, we will not be moving to Antarctica,"

"But think of the igloo Hermione!" Draco teased, and she rolled her eyes. He sat up with her and then slid his thumb across her cheek before kissing her again. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes. I love you, too," Hermione smiled.

"Great!" Draco exclaimed, abruptly standing up and taking her with him.

"Draco! What the-"

"Just stand there for a moment," he bid her. Hermione looked at him, eager to know what he was going to do, but it became clear once he bent down on one knee.

"Oh wow," was all she could say, as he pulled out a green velvet box from inside his robes and opened it. Inside was a solitaire emerald ring, with the gem encircled by diamonds, and all sitting on band that she could only assume was white gold. Hermione gulped as Draco took her hand.

"Hermione, if someone told me the day I first met you that I'd be proposing to you nearly eight years from then right here on the Hogwarts grounds, I would've thought they were out of their minds and hexed them, and I'm sure you would've done the same and probably better. But after all those years of loathing, here we are, and I love you more than I could've ever imagined loving someone. You're all I want all day, every day, for the rest of my life. I want that home with the playground and the yard, and those three beautiful kids that we'll bring into the world together, and even more if you want. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Hermione squealed the moment he was finished, and she continued to say it as Draco excitedly removed the ring was out of its box and gave it its new home on Hermione's fourth finger. His mouth had upturned into the biggest smile she swore she'd ever seen him give, and in a matter of seconds he was on his feet and placing kisses all over her face.

"So Granger, what should we do now?" Draco said, still beaming.

"I was thinking we should go to the library, we have a TON of studying to catch up on,"

"Really?" Draco said skeptically. "First of all, you were just put into a coma by a book and now you want to go read some more? And second of all, I just proposed to you and you said yes. I think some celebration is in order,"

"To answer your first question, we already know our textbooks are safe," Hermione pointed out. "Secondly…" she gave a mischievous grin. "I was kidding. We should go tell the others and have a small party in the kitchens,"

"I don't think I want to after that little deception of yours," Draco scoffed, though he was joking just as she was.

"I can go myself if there's something else you'd rather be doing," she arched her eyebrow, not buying into it. Slowly she started to walk away, gliding her feet with each step.

Draco groaned in defeat and ran up to her, catching her in his arms from behind and kissing her on the cheek, causing her to giggle. He then took her hand and followed as she led them to find their friends. After a crazy week, things were finally turning out the way they were supposed to. They all put their nightmares behind them and focused on making their dreams their future.

**A/N:** And that's the end! Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story- you guys make my day. I do have a couple other stories in progress, so now that this story is finished I'm going to start posting those. So look out for _Disparem _and _Kept _in the near future. Thank you!


End file.
